<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Những lời nói của anh by kayazii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447538">Những lời nói của anh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii'>kayazii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance, Short One Shot, sugakiyo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Đừng lo. Tớ không có ý định kết hôn với cậu đâu, Sugawara,” là những gì Kiyoko đã nói. Nhưng Sugawara không hề nhớ rằng đó chỉ là những lời cô trích dẫn từ ai kia trong một khoảnh khắc xấu hổ của mình vào năm nhất cao trung.</p><p>Chỉ là thêm vào một nút thắt hài hước/ xuẩn ngốc vào cảnh yêu thích của SugaKiyo shippers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Những lời nói của anh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133779">His Own Words</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee">mimi_cee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chết tiệt. Dù đã khởi động cơ thể nhưng sao tay mình vẫn lạnh thế này,” Sugawara vừa nói vừa nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại. Anh vẫn không thể tin được là mình sẽ chuẩn bị bước vào một trong những trận đấu quan trọng nhất của cả đội.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Và rồi, anh cảm nhận được một đôi tay ấm áp đang bao bọc lấy đôi tay lạnh lẽo của mình. Khi anh ngước lên, anh thấy đôi mắt xám đang nhìn ngược lại mình. Trong lúc anh và đồng đội không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cả bọn đều đứng hình trước khi anh lắp bắp lên tiếng, “X-Xin hãy chờ cho tới khi chúng ta kết hôn đã.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Đừng lo. Tớ không có ý định kết hôn với cậu đâu, Sugawara,” Kiyoko liền đáp lại với một gương mặt không chút dao động.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Làm sao cậu biết chắc được chứ!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khi mọi chuyện đang tiếp diễn, Sugawara cảm thấy có hai luồng khí hăm doạ đang phát ra từ sau lưng mình. “Để tớ nắm tay cậu cho,” Daichi nói.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Không, để tớ,” Asahi đế thêm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trong khi những thành viên khác cũng cuốn vào sự hỗn loạn, Kiyoko nhớ lại khoảnh khắc xấu hổ vào năm nhất cao trung.<br/></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Này, Kiyoko-san!” Michimiya vừa gọi vừa quắc tay yêu cầu cô lại gần hơn. Cô gái tóc hai chùm dễ thương với đôi mắt kính bước lại, tự hỏi vì sao cô ấy lại gọi mình. Cô thấy Michimiya đang lấy tay che lại một phần vừa mới viết trên một tờ giấy. Phần còn lại không được che phủ của tờ giấy thì hiện lên ba chỗ trống, đoán chừng là để điền một vài thông tin. “Hãy nói cho tớ tên ba người con trai mà cậu biết,” cô ấy nói rồi cười khúc khích.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cậu vẫn nhất quyết muốn chơi trò đó à?” cô vặn hỏi bạn mình.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thôi nào, chơi cho vui í mà!” Michimiya đáp với nụ cười toe toét đầy ngớ ngẩn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ba cái tên sao?” Kiyoko tự hỏi chính mình. Gần đây cô có nói chuyện với Sawamura và đã chấp nhận lời mời của cậu về việc tham gia đội bóng chuyền với tư cách là quản lý. Sugawara và Azumane đều rất vui mừng khi có cô trong đội. “Tớ đoán là Sawamura, Azumane và Sugawara,” cô trả lời. Michimiya liền ghi tên ba người họ vào ba chỗ trống trên giấy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cậu vừa mới gọi tớ à, Kiyoko-san?” Sugawara vừa hỏi vừa tiến lại gần các cô gái. Có lẽ anh vừa nghe thấy cô nói đến tên mình. Kiyoko lắc đầu tỏ ý không có.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michimiya giở tay ra khỏi mặt còn lại của tờ giấy để tiết lộ kết quả. Cô ấy nhếch môi cười và tuyên bố, “Theo như những gì được viết trong đây thì, cậu sẽ chia tay với Sawamura, hẹn hò với Azumane và kết hôn với Sugawara.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khuôn mặt của Kiyoko đỏ lừ vì cô biết Sugawara đang ở sát bên mình. Cô cảm thấy vô cùng xấu hổ vì trò chơi nhỏ mà Michimiya đã khơi mào khiến cô chẳng biết phải nói gì nữa. Cô đành vùi đầu mình vào trong hai lòng bàn tay để giấu đi sự ngượng ngùng quá rõ ràng này.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Đừng lo, Kiyoko-san,” Sugawara cười. “Tớ không có ý định kết hôn với cậu đâu,” anh nói để cố gắng xoá bỏ đi sự xấu hổ của cô. Nhưng khi Sugawara đã đi khỏi, Kiyoko vẫn còn đỏ mặt. Cô biết Sugawara chỉ đang cố gắng tỏ ra tử tế, nhưng câu trả lời của anh không giúp được gì nhiều - đặc biệt là vì cô còn đang yêu thầm anh nữa.<br/></span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiyoko tiếp tục theo dõi cuộc cãi vã vặt vãnh giữa các chàng trai. Sugawara bảo họ về điều gì đó như là không được làm bay mất mùi hương của cô. Anh có lẽ không hề nhớ gì về chuyện đã xảy ra vào năm nhất, nhưng cô quản lý của đội bóng chuyền vẫn nở một nụ cười khẽ vì biết được mình cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội để đáp trả lại chính những lời nói của anh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lời của tác giả: Hi vọng bạn sẽ thích câu chuyện này. :) Coi như đây sẽ là một one-shot đã hoàn thành trừ phi tôi tìm đủ ý tưởng (tốt) để thêm vào đó. Tôi cũng cần phải hoàn thành những câu chuyện khác của mình nữa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>